


traktir

by allihyun



Series: tsuki to hina [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College!AU, Domestic!AU, M/M, OOC, content domestic, hbday hinata!
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihyun/pseuds/allihyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kok pilihanmu nyebelin." - Hinata Shouyou</p>
            </blockquote>





	traktir

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted dengan fb dengan beberapa penyesuaian.  
> publish di sini dalam rangka:  
> 1) late birthday gift untuk hinata shouyou  
> 2) ayo ramein archive tsuki/hina!  
> 3) saya sayang tsukihina
> 
> Haikyu dan semua karakter milik Haruichi Furudate.  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun.

Pukul dua siang. Matahari masih congkak bersinar terik di atas sana. Cukup untuk membuat Kei malas beranjak dari kursinya di kafetaria kampus. Pendingin ruangan, _milkshake_ stroberi, dan alunan musik indie band di kafetaria jauh lebih menyenangkan dinikmati daripada harus berperang melawan silaunya matahari menuju perjalanan ke kos. _Toh,_ tidak ada hal yang harus segera dilakukannya di kos nanti. Tugas kuliah sudah dia selesaikan dari kemarin, beres-beres kamar juga bukan urgensi utama, mengingat Kei tidak terlalu memakan spasi ruang di kamarnya.

“KEIIII!”

Kei baru saja berniat membuka ponsel pintarnya ketika suara orang yang akan dihubunginya tengah memanggil namanya. Dilihatnya Shouyou sedang setengah berlari menuruni tangga barat menuju pintu kantin. Kemeja kuliahnya sudah berganti dengan kaos olah raga yang dibalut dengan jaket klub voli kampus mereka. Pasti habis latihan lagi.

"Kei, nanti malam nonton ini, yuk. besok tidak ada kuliah, kan?" Shouyou mengacungkan dua keping DVD yang baru saja dia pinjam dari kakak tingkatnya, Kuroo Tetsurou. Di sampulnya terpampang huruf-huruf asing yang Kei tidak kenal.

"Itu film apa?"

"Drama Thailand, kata Kuroo-san ini bagus!" Alis Kei langsung bertaut begitu nama Kuroo muncul. Rekomendasi dari Kuroo perlu dipertanyakan, apalagi dengan embel-embel promo ‘bagus’.

"Judulnya emang agak ... _vulgar,_ sih, Tapi katanya baguuus! aku penasaran!"

"Judulnya apa?"

"Hormones." Kei tersedak _milkshake-nya._ Dia mungkin memang hampir tidak tahu tentang perfilman Thailand, tapi dia masih kenal dengan judul itu. Dulu. dulu sekali Koutaro—seniornya di klub voli--pernah menceritakan soal film ini. Dan, terima kasih. Kei tidak akan pernah berencana untuk menontonnya, apalagi bersama Shouyou. Tapi Shouyou, tentu saja, bukan orang yang gampang ditolak. Taruhan, kalau Kei cerita duluan film itu bercerita tentang apa, Shouyou pasti akan lebih bersikeras untuk menontonnya.

"Memang kau mengerti bahasanya?"

"Kan ada subtitle-nya."

"Males, ah."

"Ayolah Keiiiii! masa nonton Jurassic Park mulu, ah!"

"Kau belum cukup umur nonton film itu."

"Eh? Memang kau tahu ini film seperti apa?"

"Tidak, dan tidak mau tahu."

_"Stingyshima!_ nanti aku nonton sendiri saja."

Bibir Shoyou mencebik tidak suka. Dengan serampangan dia meletakkan makannya pada kursi di sebelah Kei. Sengaja seberisik mungkin, karena dia tahu Kei tidak pernah suka kalau dia berbuat gaduh di tempat yang memang sudah cukup banyak orang seperti ini.

"Lebih baik nanti malam makan bareng di luar saja."

"He? tumben ngajakin makan bareng di luar? biasanya indumi, sarumi, suri roti."

"Mau minta traktir lah sama yang ulang tahun hari ini." Shouyou memutar otaknya, mencoba mengingat tanggal hari ini. Sampai akhirnya ingatannya mengingatkannya pada memori pagi ini di mana Natsu menelponnya dengan heboh.

".......Cu-curang."

"Curang kenapa?"

"KAU LAH YANG TRAKTIR AKU!"

"Jadi pilih mana? Mau nonton itu sendirian atau traktir aku?"

"Kok pilihanmu sialan."

"Tapi suka, kan?"

Shouyou rasanya ingin melipat muka Kei jadi kepingan DVD.

**Author's Note:**

> Hormones adalah drama thailand yang secara garis besar bercerita tentang remaja LGBT (genre romcom)
> 
> sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, Shouyou!


End file.
